The Queen and Her Knight
by VampireKaira
Summary: Princess Caroline and Lord Klaus are betrothed due to their obvious love for each other. However, a new threat rises and she is forced to marry King Damon. Will he stand by her through her political marriage to King Damon? Royalty AU. Klaroline! Extended version of my drabble 'Queen and Her Knight' from my 'Short Snapshots' collection.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! I was writing a drabble for my 'Short Snapshots' collection when this just flowed right out of me. Please let me know if you like it!**

"I will not marry that odious man father" Princess Caroline exclaimed after her father's elaborate proclamation to the public. "He is a tyrant and I will be little more than his chattel"

King William massaged his temples. "Sweetheart you have no choice. He will invade our kingdom if you do not marry him. Then our people will be subject to his rule. Better you become his chattel and then Queen of our kingdom after my death then refuse and have no kingdom to protect"

"What of Lord Niklaus? We have been promised to each other since we were children. You cannot break off our betrothal so easily father" The Princess Caroline was imperious. She would not allow herself to be married off.

"My dear you know that would have been the case had your elder sister not died." King William reasoned. The heir to the throne had been her older sister Helena, who often went by Elena, but she had died from the plague along with Caroline's brother Matthew. "But as things stand you must marry King Damon to protect our kingdom"

Caroline flounced out off the room angrily in her day dress of sky blue and ivory embellished with real threads of silver that matched the diadem that sat atop her head. She would not marry King Damon. Nik was her beloved, her parfait gentile knight not that despotic King Damon. She would marry only her love. This one thought kept her face stern and unbending in contrast to the usual smile that was fixed upon her lips. She made her way to the Mikaelson quarters. They were allowed to live in the palace as their father Duke Mikael was an invaluable advisor to her father despite his abuse towards her Nik. If she were to have her way then he would be thrown out on the streets for his terrible actions towards her beloved and yet her father found him useful so she could not rid herself of him. Their mother Duchess Esther had been the chief lady-in-waiting for her own mother Elizabeth who too perished with the plague alongside her eldest children leaving Caroline bereft of any support against her father.

"Your royal highness" Lady Rebekah curtsied with a giggle. She and Caroline were the same age at 17 and so had grown up like sisters in the same nursery under the care of Lady Flowers. As a result, she often addressed Caroline with her title and a knowing smile as Caroline would always tell her not to bother. This charade was played out near enough every day purely to assure the Duchess Esther that her daughter provided enough respect towards the heir to the throne.

Caroline did not spare a smile. "Lady Rebekah, is Lord Niklaus here?" She asked urgently. Rebekah had not been there for the announcement and so did not know the truth.

"I am here my princess." The Lord Klaus bowed in deference to his love. She looked ever so worried with her lip half chewed. It was very fearsome. "What has happened love?"

Caroline took a breath. "My father is marrying me off to King Damon to protect our kingdom. But I will not do it my dearest Nik. I would rather watch the world burn-"

"Hush love. The King Damon is a tyrant and your father is afeared for this kingdom. Your kingdom." The Lord Klaus understood her father's reasoning though he felt anger igniting deep within his body. "I understand his reasons but you and I are betrothed before God. He cannot break that sacred bond" He leant in to kiss her. He wished to assuage her worries but Rebekah interrupted.

"Your father cannot do that Care" She let out angrily, slipping into her childhood nickname for Caroline. "You and Nik belong together"

"We will fix this Bekah. You needn't fret. I will marry Caroline as I have intended since we were children" He insisted as he took Caroline's hand. She had been fiddling with her betrothal ring, a gold ring set with lapis lazuli and diamonds, which was surety enough of her tension.

Duke Mikael entered with Duchess Esther following. They both bowed to Caroline. "We have been told of the news. It is sad for certes but it will save our kingdom. You must marry King Damon"

A single, glistening tear streamed down Esther's face as she said that with muted anger. Caroline and her son had played together as children and their relationship had been fixed then too. It was unfair to break them apart as they were so obviously God's will. Yet, maybe He had other plans. But, Esther did not want to accept them.

'She will not. She is as good as my wife already and I her husband." Klaus retorted. He quoted from the Bible "Therefore God has joined together, let no man separate." He paused. "We have been betrothed in front of God and therefore are one. Our relationship cannot be broken"

Caroline was deep in thought. If she continued to refuse King Damon's offer of marriage then he would destroy her kingdom and everyone in it. He would eviscerate everyone she loved including Nik and wreak havoc upon every corner of her kingdom. She steeled herself. She must marry him to save the ones she loved. She did not want her kingdom broken like that of King Lockwood. "I will marry him" She said simply interrupting the argument between Nik and his parents. Rebekah merely looked at her with great pain. "I must do so"

"No love. You don't. We will fight him and win, my princess. You cannot" Lord Klaus was shocked beyond belief. Caroline had been his love since she had been 13 and he 15 and their love was unbreakable.

Caroline's eyes welled up. "My dear Nik. I will always love you. And yet a princess must sacrifice everything for her kingdom. She must champion her people and protect them from harm" She paused as her throat became a little choked up. "And I will surrender myself for my people always" Her voice took on that imperial tone that brook no arguments. "I must put the safety of my people and kingdom above my own desires" Her voice rang out as it grew stronger and stronger with her conviction.

Klaus' face turned pale and his eyes were wide. "My love" He said softly as he recognised the truth in her words and hating himself for his acceptance. King William did not have a big enough army to fight King Damon and win. It would result in bloodshed and destruction which could be avoided if his love married Damon. He did not want this and yet he would not tell her what to do. She was a strong woman and he would support her though he hated her decision with a vengeance. But he knew it was right in his heart of hearts. He released her hand.

"Nik" Caroline said wistfully as she watched him distance himself and bow once more. "I wish it could be otherwise"

Klaus was struck by the tone of her voice. It had lost its earlier strength and was now weaker. "So do I" He marched out of the room without a second glance. He could not allow himself to love Caroline. That would weaken her principles and so he must leave her alone. She needed her strength to face Damon.

Rebekah was furious. Her brother was giving up and so was Caroline. They were resigning themselves to a loveless fate. Caroline inched closer to her and tried to apologise. She slapped her. It wasn't hard but her parents instantly pulled her away. "You don't care. You have let your love go to waste. I hate you" She spat as she was pulled away by her mother who yanked her braid in anger.

Caroline could feel her resolve weakening as she heard Rebekah's hateful words. But, she understood. She was breaking her brother's heart and she remembered the anger she had towards Nadia for her cruel use of Matthew. She looked up and saw Mikael still standing in the room.

"You have made the correct decision your highness" He bowed. "Will you inform your father or shall I?" He asked evenly. He did not love Niklaus as he did his other sons but he knew his love for Caroline was true. And it stung his heart as much as it did Niklaus' he suspected.

Caroline was dazed. So much had happened. She snapped out of it. "I will Duke Mikael. Thank you for your consideration" She watched as he absented himself from the room. She knew she had made the right decision but it still hurt nonetheless. She sank down onto the Mikaelson's carved cherrywood chair with gold Oriental symbols. Then, she let out a small cry. Her life was over. She had to marry a man who she did not love. Who she could never love. The emotions became unbearable and flooded out of her in the form of tears which flowed down her face like the river to the sea. She was no longer the imperial Princess Caroline who was always composed, instead she was a girl crying over her first heartbreak sobbing her sorrows away. In a little while, she would compose herself. But for now she took comfort in the freedom of expressing her emotions.

 **A/N Thank you so much for reading! Let me know if you want more. Kaira x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for your fantastic response to my new story! I really appreciate it!**

It had been three weeks since the Princess Caroline had grudgingly agreed to marry King Damon in order to save her kingdom. She had not seen Nik nor Bekah since her acceptance. She had been lonely. But, today she sought them out as tomorrow she would travel to King Damon's lands where they would be married. She was repulsed by King Damon and yet she had to do her duty. It stung when she was forced to reject her dearest Nik and yet she knew it was necessary for everyone's survival despite her initial refusal. They were not in their quarters. She guessed Nik was out of the palace, avoiding her as he had been doing, and Bekah forced to sew with the ladies as her mother demanded. Bekah had apologised after her outburst with obvious reluctance but Caroline did not mind her avoidance. She deserved it. She ruined the love between herself and Nik. She rejected what Rebekah craved, freedom to love who she chose. She bumped into someone.

"Care-I mean your highness" Kol Mikaelson bowed with a theatrical flourish. He was the only one of their brood who seemed to understand her situation. Mayhap because he had long been her friend before he had gained friendship with his older brothers. "Nik is in the stables" He winked gallantly before strutting off, no doubt to find his next conquest.

Caroline immediately changed direction and headed for the stables. She cared not about her baby pink gown with its jewels being dragged through the mud. She only wanted to meet her Nik before she left permanetly. How long would he remain her Nik? Soon enough he would be betrothed again, maybe to the Lady Hayley. She would have to resign herself. She spotted him. He was tending to his beautiful dark stallion whom she christened Onyx once upon a time and he named her beloved horse Opal. They were mates.

"Lord Niklaus, I have come to say my farewell" Caroline choked out. "Forgive me Nik, my dear" She said in a far softer and more personal tone as she approached him cautiously. She did not want to upset him.

He listened silently. "Your royal highness has done me no wrong" He said coolly with ice blue eyes. He could not afford to demonstrate emotion. It would hinder his love from her duties.

"Nik please forgive me dearest but it must be done" Caroline pleaded as she took his hand.

She did not understand. She thought he was angry. He involuntarily smirked. Then, he schooled his features into a hardened stare once more. "Your ladyship should desist in your apologies"

"Nik I cannot leave without your forgiveness" Caroline burst out. She looked close to tears. "Nor will I as I love you so. But marriage to King Damon is my duty" She explained with eyes framed by glistening tears. "But I am scared Nik"

That broke him. Caroline had always been a strong woman and she was rarely scared. He pulled her in for a hug, all grievances forgotten. "Hush love" He muttered soothingly. They could not be found together. "I am not angry at you sweetheart. I am angry at circumstances. I am angry at your father but never you love. I wrongly believed I must distance myself but now it seems it has only drawn you closer. And yet Fate has her own plans" He finished wistfully, thinking of the life they would have had together. Marriage, children and old age. All things he would now forsake for he could love no other. He kissed the top of her head with a gentle tenderness. "You must not be scared. Show Damon the lioness I know. He will not hurt you"

She attempted to say something but it was lost with her tears. Finally, she spoke. "But Nik I have saved myself for you. I cannot give him that gift" Caroline insisted as she looked him in the eye.

"Then don't love" He said with a mischievious smile as he kissed her. It was the last desperate kiss of a lover who knew what he stood to lose. His face was pleading once more to refuse the marriage.

Caroline responded, her tongue like satin in his mouth, in a muffled tone. "You know I cannot refuse the marriage Nik" She reasoned as his hand began to caress her breast tenderly. She shivered in delight. They had been awaiting their marriage with great eagerness as they wished to truly be one in all senses of the word and yet that was being denied them. His other hand began snaking its way up her thigh with such delightful sensation. She ran her fingers through his hair, the setting sun turning it a reddish blonde silk. She took his shirt off.

He stopped abruptly. "My love are you sure?" He asked in all seriousness. He would not take her forcibly nor coerce her into giving him her greatest gift. "If Damon knows you are not a virgin-"

Caroline interrupted. "He will not know Nik. For who shall tell him? And Lady Katherine, my dear friend, has told me a way to conceal my loss of virginity" She insisted as she began unbuttoning her gown. Then, she took his hand and guided it to her forbidden area.

He was torn. He did not wish to ruin her. And yet they were consenting adults. He lifted her against the stable walls, her legs open for him and him alone. He entered her. And it inflamed his desire. How could he now allow her to marry another? His manhood swelled and he once more entered her, this time with primal savagery that caused her to moan in delight. His hands were busy cupping those wonderful breasts and giving them the love they deserved. She too stroked his chest and teased him with that lovely, mischievous smile. They made love for the first time. It was wondrous, thought provoking and above all the greatest experience in their young lives. It would be a moment the Princess Caroline and the Lord Niklaus treasured for many moons. They finally stopped, panting and moaning with fatigue. They lay beside each other in silence for minutes, cheek to cheek. Then, Niklaus wrapped his arms around her as she sat up.

"Come with me Nik" She asked in a moment of ingenuity. She was allowed to take a few members of her Court and Nik was her knight after all so Damon could not baulk.

He thought about it. Caroline alone, an easy target for Damon despite her ferocity. Women could be easily abused. And yet if he went with her he could protect her. He could champion her cause. But, would the temptation be too great? How could two lovers be so close and yet unable to be together? He yearned for a future with her as his wife. He made his mind up. "Sweetheart, would I ever let you go alone?" He teased. She huddled closer to him, his love her strength in facing the tyrant that was King Damon. "But, you must take others so as not to arouse suspicion. Bekah, Elijah, The Lady Katherine, Kol and anyone else you have in mind, my love"

"I will Nik. I intend to take all of your siblings, Katherine and the Lady Davina. Mayhap Sir Marcel and Dame Sophie too" She assured him as she went into the imperial Caroline planning mode. It would be as well planned as any military attack so as to keep her lover safe.

Niklaus pulled a face. "Even Finn?"

"Yes even your brother Finn if he will deign to accompany us" Caroline mocked. Finn was pompous and believed himself to be more important than his stature. But, she needed every ally if she was to fulfil her marriage to Damon and survive the process to rule her kingdom. She must be prepared for everything.

 **A/N Thank you for reading! Let me know if you liked it! Kaira x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for your brilliant support! Please keep it coming! It's much appreciated! From now on updates will be a little slower as I am starting university.**

Caroline shivered. They had just entered Damon's kingdom. It was a harsh, barren land where even the sun seemed to loom ominously. There were pointed icicles decorating the roughly hewn signs that pointed to their destination. She hugged her fur cape closer to her. It didn't have much effect. She saw that her courtiers too were struggling with the freezing temperatures and snow lined path, a harsh contrast to her sunny kingdom. Nik and Elijah were the only too ploughing on without complaint, aside from herself of course. It had been a treacherous journey. But, now they were nearing his castle. Not a beautiful stately palace like her own. Rather, a towering spiral that obscured the sun. She was riding on horseback as her father could spare no palanquins and so every so often Opal would jitter. It had been several days since she had given herself to Nik. And, she often thought of it. A happy memory to carry her through her struggle.

"Welcome my lady" A stranger aided her in dismounting and began leading her through to King Damon. Her courtiers were sent in different directions to make their home. It was black. There was no other words. Every surface was ebony, no hint of colour nor light. "I am John Gilbert, the King's trusted advisor and physician"

Caroline looked around. There were no windows to allow light. Instead, the halls were lit by braziers, their coal burning quick and fast in blazes. She watched as John Gilbert led her to a throne room before bowing and leaving her alone. So she would face the tyrant alone. She hoped Nik was not overly worried. She would be fine. She was his lioness. She approached the dais. Sitting in an ebony throne, carved of some metal, was King Damon. She had never met him before and yet she sensed this was her enemy. He lounged with a mercurial grace, his hair dark as his castle, and with a dangerous manner. She curtsied. "My lord king" She would not oppose him yet. She would have to do her duty. She would have to marry him. "I am the Princess Caroline" She declared in an imperial manner, befitting an Empress.

"Welcome to my humble abode, mademoiselle" He jested as he took her hand and kissed it. The kiss was cold and yet lingered emotionless on her palm. He looked up. His eyes were ice blue, and yet seemed so hard and cruel in comparison to Nik's soft ocean blue eyes. She steeled herself. She must not think of Nik. "You are more beautiful than I imagined, my Blondie" His words were in a sing song tone and yet they held a possession. Possession of her.

Caroline schooled her features. She presented a simple smile and yet he saw a glimmer of disobedience in her smile. It was no matter. He would break her soon enough. "And you, my king. Handsomer than I too believed" She added in an ingratiating tone. _For a tyrant,_ her mind silently added.

"Come. I will show you our quarters" Damon took her hand with force. She seemed compliant enough and yet he could tell by her stance that she regarded him as an enemy.

Caroline was shocked. She knew he was a tyrant and yet even she had not expected such a hostile response. He was a king and therefore should abide by the rules. And yet he flouted them. "Our quarters? We are not yet married" She added softening her initial disgust.

"That we are not my Goldilocks. But, we are to be married today" He smirked as she paled. She had expected a welcoming period of sorts not an instant marriage. His teeth seemed menacing with their sharp, jagged pointed edges. "You will get ready and return to me in an hour. Your ladies are on their way" He said in a tone that brook no argument.

He had taken her to a room. Her room. It was black and harsh silver. Not the softer gold and blue of her old room with its trimmed white edges. There was a silver vanity with a mirror attached. She sat on the stool. Glancing around she saw her wedding dress, an ugly thing, of black raven's feathers with white trim. It looked so very gothic. And indecent for it was sheer from the middle of her thigh in black mesh and showed a great deal of cleavage. She shuddered. She was to be his Gothic Queen like the stories of old. There was a tiara, it seemed to be made of bone set with black jet. It was repulsive and yet oddly beautiful. A matching necklace and bracelets lay beside it, she lifted them up. The feel was bone. These truly were made of human bones. She wondered if they were his enemies'. Would he do this to her? She began undressing, fearful of inciting his ire so soon. He was a fearsome man and yet he seemed almost predatory and animalistic. Nothing like her gentle Nik. The Nik who was gallant to everyone alike. Nik who would only threaten when threatened. They could have been married. She envisioned their wedding day.

 _"You may now kiss the bride" Nik would kiss her so softly and with so much passion. He would have complimented her dress, a beautiful thing of ivory satin and silk set with diamonds and whispered sweet nothings in her ears through the ceremony. She would be a blushing bride_ _with an eager smile that added an innate beauty to her face. They would have been happy._

She snapped out of her reverie. Katherine's arrival had woken her from her desperate dream. She felt a tear trickle down her face, a wistful tear for what could have been.

"Princess Caroline" Katherine curtsied. She knew her best friend was apprehensive about this marriage and so had decided to dress her alone. She knew Caroline needed peace before the storm. "Come Care"

Caroline allowed Katherine to dress her, set her hair and do her makeup without response. She was haunted by the idea of her and Nik being happy together. She looked in the mirror. Katherine had made her beautiful even in that monstrosity of a dress and had given her fierce makeup. She looked like a warrior queen. "Thank you Kat"

"No problem my friend. But now you must be fierce" Katherine ushered Caroline out to the dais where Damon was waiting. Her friends were there along with Damon's people. She spotted Nik who gave her a sad smile. He too was broken hearted by her marriage. "Remember you are not alone" Katherine advised her as she left her to take her place next to Elijah. They were to be married soon too. They had loved each other for a good many years and had delayed their marriage to accompany Caroline.

Caroline glanced at Damon. He was dressed all in black with a black pelt fur that gave him a feral look. The ebony thrones had been replaced with hand carved bone to match her jewellery. It was macabre. There was no priest, merely an advisor of Damon, who officiated the ceremony. There was only a single vow. "I swear to abide by my lord king" She said with a curtsey.

"And I swear to care for my wife as I see fit" Damon added with relish. The words had a malevolent tone as there were no grand statements of love but rather a possessive attitude.

"You may now take the bride" The advisor ended the ceremony.

And Damon took her. He roughly kissed her, his tongue mauling her silky tongue, his lips cutting hers. She felt a trickle of blood. He had bit her. Then, he carried her off like the maidens of old to a bed. A kingsized bed stuffed with duck feathers and decorated with bloody, violent splashes of red that resembled blood. He dumped her on it. She hastily rolled away as she watched him undress and climb into the bed. His skin was pale ivory, a stark contrast to the black he so obviously favoured. He attempted to pull her closer. She resisted. "Dearest Goldie, I will not harm you too much if you submit" He could not promise it wouldn't hurt and nor would he. He liked things rough. And it wasn't everyday he had the opportunity to torment his enemy, especially one as beautiful as her. He couldn't wait to mar that beauty. To turn her radiance into sallow submission. He licked his lips in anticipation.

 **A/N Thank you for reading! Kaira x**


End file.
